


First Meeting

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, How They Met, Kids, One Shot, Peachshipping, Short Story, Start of a friendship, friends - Freeform, yugioh kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and Tea meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Yugi sighed he was already in grade three but he still had yet to make any friends.

When the bell rang for recess, he grabbed his things and went off to his usual spot on the play ground a small bag in his hands as he went off to play by him self like he usually did.

On his way he bumped into somebody and fell over dropping the bag he was carrying.

"Hey watch where you're going pipsqueak." Said a voice.

Oh-no, he had manged to bump into one of the biggest bullies in the school, . He picked on just about everyone for any reason but Yugi seemed to be his favourite target.

Picking the black bag up he slowly got to his feet not wanting to fight,

"S-sorry." He spoke quietly.

As he stood he found himself pushed right back down on the ground, and the kid swiped the bag he was holding from him.

"Hey!" Came a voice shout, Yugi looked up to see a girl about his age standing in front of him. She had brown shoulder length brown hair being held back by a purple scrunchy, she wore a pink skirt and dark purple sweater.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" She spoke her hands placed on her hips.

"Oooh I'm so scared." The bully laughed mockingly "What are you gonna do?"

Yugi was stunned to say the least, that someone was actually standing up for him, standing up against one of the biggest bullies in school and to top it off it was a girl.

"I-it's fine really.." He didn't want to see her get hurt should the other kid decide to start a fight.

She just ignored him and continued "You give those back to him." She said pointing her finger at the bully and then at Yugi

"And what if I don't want to?" He soon got his answer as her fist collided with his face and hitting him square in the nose.

"OW!" He cried out in pain, to small streams of blood beginning to trickle from his nose.

"H-here take it." His eyes were watering as he tossed the bag back at the girl and he quickly took off.

Yugi just stared amazed by what just happened.

"These are yours right?" She asked handing Yugi back the bag "Mind if I ask what's in it."

"Thanks." He replied shyly taking the bag from her, opening the bag up he showed her. Inside it were dozens of colourful Marbles. "Would..would you like to come play with me?" He asked expecting her to say no.

"Sure." She beamed "What's your name?" She asked as they walked over to a spot away from the other kids where Yugi usually played.

"Yugi." He smiled a little looking over at her, "What's yours?"

"I'm Tea," She smiled back at him "I hope we can be friends."


End file.
